


The Language Lesson

by islasands



Series: Lambski [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Language Lesson, M/M, Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli teaches Adam the Finnish names for parts of Adam's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language Lesson

_"Only, from the long line of spray  
Where the sea meets the moon-blanched land,  
Listen! you hear the grating roar  
Of pebbles which the waves draw back, and fling,  
At their return, up the high strand,  
Begin, and cease, and then again begin,  
With tremulous cadence slow, and bring  
The eternal note of sadness in."_

Adam ran a finger down Sauli’s profile. They were lying, lover-fashion, on the pillow of a dune. Sauli’s head was on Adam’s shoulder. Below them the sea was breaking in long lines. A strong on-shore wind was dispersing the wave crests and earlier they had swum in those waves, delighted as children by the rainbows in the flying spray.

“I wish I understood,” Sauli said. “but it sounds sad.”

“It’s one of the few poems I ever bothered to learn. And you’re right. It _is_ sad.”

Sauli sat up. He smiled back down at Adam. He had nothing to say. He looked away, looking out at the sea without seeing it. For now, he was content to let life break over him, bear him along, drive him to shore, hurl him onto sand or rocks. He loved the man lying next to him. It was enough.

Adam was surveying Sauli’s back, and shoulders, and the fine, baby hair on the nape of his neck. The view, as with that of the sea, was making him feel pensive. Love isn’t blind, he thought. Love makes you see more clearly. Love reminds you how readily the energy of a life can be scattered, how atoms can cease holding hands, even those that give the seas their depths and give height to mountains. He wondered what Sauli was thinking.

“I want to know my body parts in Finnish,” he said.

Sauli laughed. He lay back down “I will teach you,” he said.

He began by using his forefinger to trace the outline of Adam’s lips.

“Nämä ovat huulet Rakastan suudella.”

Adam tried to repeat the phrase but Sauli pressed his finger against his lips.

“Silently,” he said. “Silently is better for this learning. Nämä ovat huulet Rakastan suudella. These are the lips I love to kiss.” He looked into Adam's eyes as he imparted the kiss.

"And these," he said, bending over to kiss Adam’s eyes. “Nämä ovat silmät haluan katsoa minua. Tietäen Ymmärrän. These are the eyes I want to watch me. Knowing I can understand.”

Adam closed his eyes. Sauli ran his lips over to Adam’s ear. “Ja minä rakastan korviasi, koska he kuulevat kaikki musiikki. Jopa musiikki kivi tai hiekkaa, tai vetäytyvät aaltoja. And I love your ears because they hear all the music. Even the music of stones or sand or the retreating waves.”

Now he bent over Adam’s torso and kissed each nipple. “Ja rakastan sydäntäsi. Rakastan kuinka nopeasti se lyö kun kosketan sinua. And I love your heart. I love how fast it beats when I touch you.”

Sauli looked at Adam’s face. He noticed how his top lip was pressing down on the lower lip. “Are you learning, my love?” he asked.

“I am.” Adam opened his eyes, releasing tear water onto his lower lashes. “You are an excellent teacher. I will remember everything.”

Sauli knelt up. He shuffled down so that he could kiss the soles of Adam’s feet. "Rakastan näitä jalkoja. Ne kulkevat alas katua, ylös portaita, ja patiolle, ja minä olen siellä toivottamassa sinut avosylin vastaan. I love these feet. They take you down the streets, up the stairs, over the patio and I welcome you with open arms.”

Adam suddenly threw an arm over his eyes.

Sauli continued. He ran his hands up Adams legs and gently pulled them apart so that he could kiss their inner sides. “Rakastan lanteitasi. Ne puristuvat uumalleni niin että olen vanki joka ei tahdo koskaan karata. I love your thighs. They lock around me so that I am a prisoner who wants never to escape.”

Sauli could feel the faint tremoring in Adam’s body. He looked back at the sea for a moment. It too was tremoring from the intensity of its depths. He turned back and looked up and down Adam’s body. He felt supremely satisfied with the correctness of all the sizes around and before him. A vast sky, a vast sea, and a beautiful man who was six foot one in his bare feet. He gently laid his lips on Adam’s cock. “Ja rakastan tätä. Kaunis heppisi. Se haluaa olla minulle hyvä, ja se aina on. I love this. Your beautiful cock. It wants to please me, and it always does.”

Adam couldn’t stay still a moment longer. He sat up and roughly took Sauli in his arms. He couldn’t speak even though his heart was bursting with things he wished to say. They kissed. Sauli whispered against his lips, “Meri laulaa.” Adam smiled into the kiss. “The sea is singing?" he said. It was an educated guess.

"You are the perfect student,” Sauli said. They fell back on the sand. It was all they could do. And while they made love, at the back of Adam's mind, the rest of the poem recited itself:

 _Ah, love, let us be true  
To one another! for the world, which seems  
To lie before us like a land of dreams,  
So various, so beautiful, so new,  
Hath really neither joy, nor love, nor light,  
Nor certitude, nor peace, nor help for pain;  
And we are here as on a darkling plain  
Swept with confused alarms of struggle and flight,  
Where ignorant armies clash by night._

 _  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The poem quotes are from Matthew Arnold's "Dover Beach" You can read it here: http://www.victorianweb.org/authors/arnold/writings/doverbeach.html


End file.
